1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a microcapsule, a method of manufacturing a microcapsule, an electrophoretic device, and an electric apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, when an electric field is applied to a dispersion system in which particles are dispersed in a dispersion medium, there has been known that the particles moves (migrates) in the dispersion medium by a Coulomb force. This phenomenon is referred to as “electrophoresis and electrophoretic devices for displaying desired information (images) by the use of the electrophoresis attracted attentions as a new display device in recent years.
The electrophoretic devices have a display memory property and a wide viewing angle when the application of a voltage is stopped and also have a feature that a display of high contrast with low power consumption is possible.
Since the electrophoretic devices are a light non-emitting device, they are convenient to eyes in comparison with light emitting display devices such as a cathode ray tube.
As such an electrophoretic device, there is known a microcapsule type that a plurality of microcapsules enclosing an electrophoretic dispersion liquid in which electrophoretic particles are dispersed and a binder material for fixing the microcapsules to a pair of substrates having an electrode are interposed between both substrates (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2,551,783).
Generally, a coacervation method using gelatin and gum Arabic is used for the micro-encapsulation of the electrophoretic dispersion liquid.
However, the electrophoretic device using the microcapsules has a problem that the amount of moisture in the electrophoretic dispersion liquid is increased and thus the electrophoretic device does not operate, at the time of a moisture-resistance test for 24 hours under the condition of 80° C. and 90% RH.